


An Olicity Wonder Woman AU

by mltschanz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltschanz/pseuds/mltschanz
Summary: SynopsisThis is based off the Wonder Woman movie recently released but with our favorite duo/OTP.  SPOILER ALERT: Do not read this fanfic if you haven’t seen the movie because there are parts of the movie in the story.  Bookmark the story and read after you have watched the movie.  You have been warned.SettingSet in present day but there are flashbacks to WW2.





	An Olicity Wonder Woman AU

Present Day

Bruce Wayne walked into the building to visit his Justice League partner Felicity Diana Prince. He approached the office and was greeted by her assistance Mrs. Joan Hanford.

“Good afternoon Mr. Wayne. How are you?” Asked Joan Hanford.

“I’m well. And you Mrs. Hanford?” Replied Bruce.

“I’m fine thank you for asking. Is Ms. Prince expecting you? I don’t have you on her schedule.” She answered.

“She isn’t expecting me. I found something for her and wanted to bring it by. Is Felicity available?” Bruce queried.

“You’re in luck, she is. Let me show you in.” Joan said as she rose from her chair and started walking to Felicity’s office. Bruce followed her.

“Felicity, Mr. Wayne is here to see you.” Joan stated as she appeared in the office doorway.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting him. Show Bruce in.” Felicity answered.

Joan stepped away from the doorway and Bruce walked into her office and shut the door.

“Hello Felicity.” Bruce stated.

“Hi Bruce. It’s good to see you. How are you?” Felicity greeted him as she stood up and walked around her desk and gently put her hand on his forearm for a moment.

“I’m good. I brought you something.” Bruce said with a small smile.

“What did you do Bruce?” Felicity inquired curiously.

Bruce walked over to Felicity’s desk and set his briefcase down. He opened up and pulled out the frame photo.

“This. I found the original.” Bruce said as he turned around and presented Felicity with the picture.

Felicity barely contained her shock but couldn’t hide her quick intake of breath as she looked at the old photograph. It was the photograph of her, Oliver Steve Trevor, and their friends (Sameer, Charlie, and The Chief) after they freed some civilians trapped in what was referred to as “no man’s land” back in World War 2.

Felicity took the painting as Bruce held it out to her.

“Where did you find this?” Felicity asked unable to hide her bewilderment.

“You aren’t the only one who can track things on the internet.” Bruce said light heartedly with a friendly wink. 

“I haven’t seen this in years.” Felicity stated softly.

“Ever since I saw the picture online, I have been curious about it. Will you tell me about it?” Bruce asked.

“What do you want know?” Felicity questioned as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Start with something easy. Your real hair color is obviously black. Why go blonde?” Bruce inquired.

“I dye to it to help remain undetected. Guess that plan didn’t completely work.” Felicity said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, not so much.” Bruce said with a small laugh.

Felicity’s fingers ghosted over the image of the gentleman over her right shoulder and she doesn’t even realize it but Bruce notices.

“The guy whose image your fingers are glancing over, he obviously was important to you. Who is he?” Bruce inquires gently.

“His name was Oliver Steve Trevor. He was a spy for the allies and always used his middle Steve on undercover missions. Although I always called him Oliver since I knew his real name.” Felicity answers softly.

“How did you two meet?” Bruce asked.

“He crash landed in the ocean off of the Amazon island Themyscira where I was raised. I saved him by fishing him out of the water.” Felicity explained while putting air quote on “fishing.”

“It’s a good thing you were there then. Sounds like you saved his life.” Bruce observed.

“Yes. He saved me that day in a lot of ways too.” Felicity responded sincerely.

“How so?” Bruce inquired.

“He made me realize I had a bigger destiny than remaining on the island. Oliver told us about the world war that was going on outside of our island and it made me realize our world was bigger than Themyscira. There were no men in Themyscira as it is an island of Amazon women. To have a man show up on our shore was unexpected to say the least. We immediately wanted to know what he was doing in the plane. We used my lasso of truth to learn his real name and all about the world war that was raging. Oliver revealed that he was a spy for the allies and that he had information on some chemical warfare that Germany was conducting. I suspected Ares of causing the world ward and knew I had to stop him at all costs. So I left my home and begin to learn how to blend into this world thanks to Oliver.” Felicity explained.

“Ares. As in God of War?” Bruce said with slight disbelief and shock as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Ares. Don’t act so surprised. We both know this world is bigger than the both of us with things that defy imagination. After all, the first time we met I told you I had killed things from other worlds.” Felicity responded matter of factly.

“Fair point. Go on.” Bruce answered.

“Oliver and I left Themyscira to come to this world. I was quite awkward when I got here. I didn’t know how to dress or act. I stood out like a sore thumb as the saying goes. Thankfully Oliver was compassionate and helped me blend in quickly.” Felicity said with a smile forming on her face.

“How did he help you blend in?” Bruce inquired.

“Well, for starters, he gave me my last name. You see, we don’t have last names on Themyscira. My mom was Queen which made me a Princess. I was introducing myself to someone and was going to say Princess when he chimed in ‘Prince. This is Felicity Prince.’ He did that so I wouldn’t draw attention to us. After that, I always used the last name of Prince.” Felicity explained.

“Nice. Suits you too.” Bruce responded with a smile.

“Yeah and after all these years I can’t imagine another last name.” Felicity said honestly.

“Tell me more about him.” Bruce entreated.

Felicity responded “Well, he is the cause of my addiction to mint chocolate chip ice cream….

LONDON DURING WW2

“Oliver, what is that?” Felicity asked curiously as she pointed to a little girl who had a cone which seemed to have a frozen substance on top. 

Oliver quickly but gently took her hand in his to bring it down.

“That’s called ice cream Felicity. The little girl probably purchased it from the chart over there.” Oliver said with a smile as he tilted his head in the direction of the cart.

“Oh, I want to try it.” Felicity said excitedly.

Oliver couldn’t resist her childlike inquisitiveness.

“Come on. Have you ever had chocolate?” Oliver asked as he led Felicity to the cart.

“Yes. I like it a lot.” Felicity said eagerly.

“I’d like two chocolate cones, please.” Oliver told the owner of the cart. He then paid for the cones.

“This is so good. You should be very proud.” Felicity said to the vender after taking a taste.

“It’s too bad we didn’t have this in Themyscira. Thank you.” Felicity said to Oliver with a huge smile as giddy as a school girl after taking a taste.

“Glad you like it. There are other flavors, like Strawberry and Vanilla.” Oliver said with a smile and then took a lick of his chocolate cone. He took her free hand and led her away from the ice cream vendor.

“Really? Other flavors?” Felicity asked curiously.

“Those are the main flavors for now. We’ll try the other two another day. For now, let’s keep going to meet my congressional contact.” Oliver said with the softest chuckle at her enthusiasm.

The pair continued walking towards their destination.

PRESENT DAY

“I wish I would have seen that. I don’t understand about the mint chocolate chip though.” Bruce told Felicity.

“I tried mint chocolate chip in the 1970’s when it came out based on my fondness of ice cream. Since then I haven’t gone back to chocolate and blame Oliver since he introduced me to ice cream.” Felicity said in a joking tone with smile on her face.

“Now it makes since. What else did Oliver introduce you to?” Bruce asked inquisitively as he smiled.

Felicity said “Dancing. We didn’t have dances in Themyscira. He actually showed me how to dance the night that picture was taken. We had just freed some civilians from the Germans in what was called “no man’s land” so a photographer took a picture. Later that night we were in the middle of the compound….

NO MANS LAND WW2

“That’s lovely music.” Felicity told Oliver as they walked passed a hall where there was music coming from a group of musicians. 

“They are really good.” Oliver agreed. 

She could see people paired up moving to the music. “Oliver, what are they doing?” Felicity asked.

“They’re dancing Felicity. I take it you didn’t have dancing when you grew up either?” Oliver questioned.

“No. You didn’t want to go and dance tonight?” Felicity inquired.

“Generally, I don’t dance.” Oliver answered honestly.

“Why? Do you not like it? Do you not know how?” Felicity peppered him with questions.

Oliver chuckled. “I do know how but never been big into dancing.” He responded.

“Oh, I see.” Felicity answered.

“Would you like me to show you?” Oliver asked.

“Here? Now?” Felicity responded.

“Yeah. Why not.” Oliver answered.

“Okay.” Felicity said with some hesitancy.

“It’s a slow song so we dance close.” Oliver told her as he took her hand and pulled Felicity close. He then placed his other hand in the small of Felicity’s back and pulled her even closer.

“Oh.” Felicity stated as she instinctually placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Now we just sway and move to the music.” Oliver explained as he began leading her in rocking from right to left while slowing rotating in a circle.

“This is nice. You’re very good at dancing even though you generally don’t dance.” Felicity responded. She would have sworn that she could feel an electric attraction between them. Felicity felt like she could trust Oliver and that she could be herself around him without being judged. These were new feelings for her that Felicity found she was enjoying and wanted to explore it more. 

“Thank you and you’re right. This is nice.” Oliver said huskily. He felt a deeper allure and connection to Felicity despite being careful to avoid romantic entanglements based on his job as a spy. Oliver realized in that moment that she had gotten though the emotional walls he had judiciously created without him realizing it. He felt drawn to her purity and goodness like a moth to a flame.

PRESENT DAY

“A softer and more feminine Felicity. That’s quite a visual.” Bruce said with the quick chuckle as he remembered all the bad guys she defeated with ease as part of the Justice League.

“Hush you.” Felicity said jokingly.

“You’re secret is safe with me. What happened to Oliver?” Bruce asked and immediately regretted it when Felicity’s face and demeanor became somber.

Felicity answered quietly “He gave his life to protect allied forces from a chemical weapon attack. He….”

WW2

“Felicity, we can’t allow the chemical weapon on that plane be utilized.” Oliver stated resolutely.

Even though they hadn’t known each other long, Felicity didn’t like the look in his eyes. Her gut was telling her that he was planning something rash.

“What are you thinking Oliver?” Felicity asked fearing she knew already knew the answer.

“I’m going to fly the plane out of here and I’ll decide what to do with it once I have it up in the air.” Oliver told her truthfully.

“Are you thinking a suicide mission? Oliver, there has to be another option.” Felicity said with desperation beginning to creep into her voice.

“There is no time to debate this Felicity. You can make a difference helping the allies on the ground. I know how to fly and can best help by getting that plane out of here.” Oliver told her resolutely.

From the look in his eyes Felicity could tell she wasn’t going to be able to dissuade Oliver from this mission that seemed potentially suicidal.

“I wish you wouldn’t do this but I don’t think I can persuade you otherwise.” Felicity said with her voice full of sadness. She wasn’t sure how she would handle losing him. Felicity knew she would miss him greatly with the deep feelings she had developed for Oliver. Felicity wasn’t sure how she would adjust to life outside Themyscira without him. Oliver was her rock when it came to transitioning to this world and meant so much more to her. 

Oliver saw the sadness and anxiety in Felicity’s eyes but didn’t see any other options. He knew that he might not come back and that he would regret not having more time with her. He cherished her purity and goodness. Based on the darkness Oliver had witnessed, he knew the world needed more people with those qualities. 

“Felicity, this is our best option. I can save today but you can save tomorrow. I’ve gotta go but I want you to know two things. One, don’t ever let the light inside you dim. Two, I love you.” Oliver told her as he looked deeply into her eyes imploring her to understand.

“Oliver, try and come back.” Felicity said softly as she was overwhelmed with a variety of feelings from anxiety to affection.

“I will.” Oliver answered sincerely as he turned and began to run to the plane. ‘At least I got to kiss her if I don’t make it back.’ Oliver thought to himself remembering the sweet moment as he continued running towards the plane.

Felicity watched Oliver as he headed toward the plane. ‘Please come back.’ She said as a silent prayer.

PRESENT DAY

“…We continued the ground battle against the German forces at that location as the plane took off. During the battle I saw the plane explode out of the corner of eye.” Felicity said the last sentence barely above a whisper and a tear slipped down her cheek. 

“I’m sorry Oliver didn’t make it.” Bruce responded with sincerity.

“I am too. Thank you. Fortunately we were able to quickly defeat the Germans and Oliver’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain. After the battle I found Ares at the location and killed him. Because of Oliver I have made my life matter by protecting and helping people.” Felicity said quietly and reverently.

“As long as you do that, his life means something as well. Just as the good I do as Batman brings my parents life meaning.” Bruce said sincerely.

“Fair point. We have to keep fighting for truth and justice so they are never truly forgotten.” Felicity answered honestly.

“You loved Oliver didn’t you?” Bruce asked.

“Admittedly, I don’t have a lot of experience with love but I think so. At the very least he opened up my heart in ways I didn’t even know was possible.” Felicity said her voice filled with both warmth and longing. Her fingers ghosted over Oliver’s image once more.

“Enjoy the picture Felicity.” Bruce told her.

“Thank you for finding it and bringing it to me.” Felicity answered sincerely with a smile.

With that, Bruce shut his suitcase and exited Felicity’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTES:  
> Hope you all enjoyed it. Three quick things:  
> 1\. I know I took a few liberties with some of the movie lines and our favorite OTP lines.  
> 2\. For the record, I do believe Felicity is a superhero in her own right. She has absolutely NO need for a super power or costume. Oliver once told Felicity that “her superpower is right here” as he points to her brain. He is one hundred percent correct and I couldn’t agree more! So to be clear, this is an AU story that came to my mind as I watched the movie and could see Stephen Amell portraying Steve Trevor. That led me to imagine Emily in the Wonder Woman role. What can I say, I have a wild imagination when it gets going.  
> 3\. I want to state for the record that I LOVE Gal Gadot’s portrayal of Diana/Wonder Woman. She is fantastic in the part and I support her whole heartedly in this role. If the DC cinematic universe succeeds, Gal is and will be the reason why in my opinion. She is great in the part and also a kind human being so more power to her. I can’t wait for the 2nd Wonder Woman movie!!


End file.
